First Time?
by missdallywinston
Summary: One shot. Alternative ending to the Ezria seduction scene in 2x09. Aria and Ezra discuss a delicate topic. Please read and review!


**Special**

**Alternate 2x09 Scene – Ezria**

As Aria kissed Ezra harder and rougher on the little couch in his Hollis office, Ezra went with it. He had no idea what compelled Aria to come down to his office and seduce him, but he had no reason to complain.

Ezra's hands were tangled in Aria's dark brown mane of hair, cherishing the moment, as Aria's hands were aggressive. One of them was placed at the hem of his shirt, waiting for the right moment to pull it up and off, and her other was grazing his crotch. Aria was just shy of pulling down the zipper when Ezra realized what she wanted to happen.

"Stop," Ezra mumbled against her lips.

She didn't even flinch.

"Stop" Ezra ordered firmly. Aria lifted her head in surprise.

"Why?" Aria asked, feeling more and more self-conscious with every passing second. Did he still see her as a high school girl? Was she not hot enough? She felt herself blushing, sat up, and looked away.

Ezra readjusted himself and sat next to her. When she wouldn't look at him, Ezra realized what she was thinking. "Aria…"

"What was the problem, Ezra? Were you not… _enjoying_ that?"

Ezra quickly shook his head, "No. No, of course I was."

"Then what's wrong?" Aria questioned. Ezra didn't answer and just watched her, not wanting to fight. "Is it because you still think of me as a student? As a high school girl? Ezra, it's legal. I'm legal. It's Pennsylvania, we can _do_ this."

"I know that. It's just," he sighed. "I have a class soon and _your dad_ works here. And it wouldn't be… good."

"What do you mean it wouldn't be good?"

"The sex," he said blatantly, not wanting to beat around the bush. "That's obviously what you were going for and it just wouldn't be right. Our first time – _your _first time – should be special."

Aria had kept her eyes on him through his entire explanation, but Ezra noticed that when he _said your first time_ she flinched and her eyes darted away from his. Aria was now fiddling with her rings, twisting them around her finger one by one.

Ezra cocked his head, "Aria?"

She didn't move.

"What? What is it?" Ezra cautiously pried.

"N-nothing," Aria assured, lifting her head but not turning to Ezra.

Ezra caught on to what the problem was. Was she not… _as innocent_ as he thought she was?

"Aria," Ezra started and reached for her hand. She finally met his eyes and Ezra smiled. "You can tell me anything."

Aria was now looking at him, but kept on with the silent treatment.

Ezra figured Aria wanted him to bait her. Ezra coaxed, "Are you not, you know, a virgin?"

Aria bit down on her lip and Ezra scrunched his eyebrows, slightly confused she never told him. A thousand questions raced through his mind. Who was it? When did it happen? Did he treat her right? How many times had they done it? Did he love her? Did she love him? Where was this guy so Ezra could kill him?

But, there were signs that he should've caught onto. Ezra didn't think virgins were the type of people to hit on older guys then make out with them in bathroom stalls of a sleazy bar.

Aria could feel that he had questions, so she spilled the beans, "It was in Iceland." She turned her body so she could look at Ezra easier. "It was this boy I liked. Oskar. He wanted to, and so did I, but… I don't know," Aria explained. She exhaled and a few seconds of silence passed. When neither of them spoke up, Aria continued, "I didn't love him or anything… You're the first person I ever told."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ezra asked, genuinely intrigued as to why.

"You never asked," Aria replied. "And, I don't know… I guess I just felt guilty. I regret it. You would've been a better first."

Ezra prided himself with that. He _would_ have been a better first. He pushed his newfound pride away though, and let the jealous man come out.

"What was it like? Was he good? Did he treat you right? Were you dating?"

Aria sat up straighter and raised her eyebrows. "Slow down," she laughed. "It was… weird. We had been dating for two months and we did it in a spare room at a house party. It was the only room with a lock. I guess he treated me right. He was gentle, but it wasn't worth it. I should have waited. I know that now," Aria finished, patting Ezra's knee.

"Did you ever plan on telling me?" Ezra interrogated. Aria shrugged in response, so he questioned further. "You know I would've figured it out right? I mean, we would eventually do it and I'd know when there wouldn't be any blood or anything."

"I know you would've caught on, but I just hoped you wouldn't say anything about it."

Ezra stopped the romance of the conversation and jumped back to Oskar. "What happened after you two did it? Did you stay with him or…"

"We broke up thirteen days afterwards. Then, he started dating my neighbor three days after the break up." Aria started choking up. She hadn't ever talked about this and she hadn't thought about it in a long time. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

A part of her knew Ezra probably thought he would be and wanted to be her first time. She knew that much. She also knew he was upset because he never would be and she never told this to him. The conversation had now fell flat and both Aria and Ezra felt awkward.

"Tell you what," Ezra said, pulling Aria onto his lap. He stroked her hair and tilted his head. "Whenever we do have sex, we can pretend it's your first time. It will be special and won't be at a house party," he laughed. "How does that sound?"

Aria gave him a half-hearted smile, "That sounds amazing. I really love you, Ezra."

Before he could say it back, Aria leaned in and kissed him. It was gentle and was way different then their kiss a few minutes ago. It was pure and one of the best kisses they had had yet.

Both of them pulled away and opened there eyes. Ezra smirked and love-drunkedly asked, "Any idea when that sex will be?"

"Soon," Aria winked.

Ezra's phone alarm went off and he hung his head low in disappointment. "Gotta get to class. Are you, uh, gonna come by the apartment tonight?"

"Sure," Aria nodded.

Ezra chuckled and left the office as Aria got off the little leather couch. They both had a pretty good idea when that sex would happen.


End file.
